


Spring Cleaning

by theonemaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Spring
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/pseuds/theonemaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primavera es la mejor época del año para sacar todas esas cosas que ya no usamos o que ya no queremos tener. Draco lo sabe y por eso aprovechará la estación para limpiar a fondo cada rincón de la casa y sacar toda esa basura acumulada. Por supuesto, no todo lo que uno acumula resulta ser basura.</p><p>[Resubiendo mis viejas historias, perdón por las notificaciones]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducción

—¿Es necesario que hagamos esto _hoy_?

Harry miró a su novio haciendo un puchero que no parecía estar funcionando para nada. Draco cargaba una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos, sus jeans más viejos y desgastados, un delantal de tela cubierto de polvo y una pañoleta en la cabeza que le daba cierto aspecto de pirata. Estaba decidido a hacer esa limpieza de primavera a como diera lugar, y Harry no podía estar más en desacuerdo. Acababa de llegar de una misión y sólo quería recostarse junto a su novio todo el día, pero el rubio tenía otros planes para él.

—No, pero hoy es tu único día libre en días y quiero aprovechar para sacar toda esta basura —dijo, señalando varias pilas de cajas y objetos polvorientos regados por toda la habitación.

El ático de Grimmauld Place siempre había sido el depósito de las cosas que ya no necesitaban abajo, pero aparentemente Draco quería deshacerse de algunas de ellas.

—Cariño, pero si no es basura. Son recuerdos —apuntó Harry con una sonrisa boba que extrajo un bufido por parte de Draco.

—¡Recuerdos mis pantuflas de perrito! Esto es basura y hay que sacarla. Sino, pronto nos llenaremos de doxys, bundimuns y chizpurfles. ¡Esta casona hay que limpiarla! —Y acto seguido comenzó a levitar varias cajas desde lo alto de la pila hasta el suelo, dándole la espalda al moreno.

Harry suspiró resignado y bajó por la trampilla para quitarse el uniforme. Diez minutos después regresó vistiendo sus ropas más raídas y viejas: una camiseta de cuando estaba en el colegio, jeans rotos y sus confiables y cómodos converse. Encontró a Draco sentado en el piso, con una caja abierta en frente y varios objetos en sus piernas. Estaba sonriendo.

—Oye, ¿de qué me perdí? —Draco le miró y volvió a sonreír. Harry se sentó a su lado en el suelo.

—Encontré una caja con mis antiguas cosas, las que traje cuando me mudé contigo. Había olvidado que tenía todo esto.

—¿Hallaste algo especial?

—Ajá —afirmó el rubio—. Algunas cosas de nuestro primer año juntos. Creo que las voy a conservar…

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué pasó con eso de “esto es basura y hay que sacarla”? —ironizó el moreno, con una ceja levantada y los brazos en jarras.

—Hay cosas que simplemente no puedo tirar, cielo. —Draco metió de nuevo las cosas en la caja y con un pase de varita la hizo desaparecer de la vista, seguramente enviándola a la habitación que ambos compartían. Luego se sacudió las manos y se puso en pie—. Ahora sí, ¡manos a la obra, Potter! Esta basura no se sacará sola.

Harry sonrió y negó con la cabeza, levantándose del suelo también.


	2. CD

Draco estaba sentado en su escritorio del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Tenía el ceño fruncido y el ánimo por los suelos. Esa había sido su primera tarea importante desde su ascenso a supervisor en la Oficina de Intercambio y Comercio y todo se había arruinado porque uno de sus subordinados -un mequetrefe de nombre Stan- confundió algunos documentos escritos en ruso.

“Uno supondría que alguien que trabaja en este departamento debería manejar varios idiomas” se decía Draco cada vez que recordaba la gran reprimenda que le habían dado, la amonestación verbal y la escrita por parte de su jefe inmediato, y la noción de saberse responsable aún sin haber sido culpable. A Stan ya lo había mandado a cambiarse a otro departamento, pero el problema ya estaba creado: Dos toneladas de poción crece-huesos que debía ser recibida en la aduana inglesa habían acabado siendo enviadas a Croacia y ahora les estaba costando horrores hacer que el departamento de exportación croata les devolviera el producto.

Su jefe le había amenazado con despedirle inmediatamente si algo así volvía a ocurrir, sin importar los muchos méritos que hubiera podido ganar a lo largo de su carrera en el ministerio ni sus excelentes notas en la Facultad de Relaciones Mágicas Internacionales. Todo esto, aunado al hecho de que se había quedado sin uno de sus asistentes, estaban haciendo mella en el humor y el estado anímico del rubio.

Estaba tan abstraído que no se percató del paquetito plateado que se acercaba flotando hacia él hasta que lo tuvo en frente. El rubio salió de su ensimismamiento y observó extrañado el paquetito plano y cuadrado. Agitó su varita un par de veces hacia él y al cerciorarse de que no había peligro lo cogió con una mano y sacó el contenido. Parecía ser un CD muggle, con un lado platinado y una palabra escrita en marcador negro en la parte de arriba: SMILE

En la parte de abajo del CD había una única letra, escrita también en negro: H.

Draco dio un bufido. Sabía perfectamente quién le había enviado el CD. Miró varias veces a ambos lados de su oficina y no pudo ver a nadie, puso los ojos en blanco y giró el CD entre sus dedos.

—Quién quiera que me haya regalado esto debe saber que no tengo un reproductor muggle en mi oficina, así que no podré...

El rubio sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, se giró hacia atrás y en una repisa repleta de papeles vio un pequeño reproductor de CD’s, redondo, de color negro patente y con un par de auriculares. Un post-it sobre él rezaba “Úsame”.

Draco sonrió de manera inconsciente, tomó el reproductor y lo colocó en sus piernas, se acomodó los auriculares, introdujo su nuevo CD y subió el volumen. Un sonido retro acalló sus pensamientos: clavicordio, bajo y el inconfundible sonido de una batería:

 

_Hello world, here's a song that we're singin'_

_Come on, get happy_

 

Draco contuvo una carcajada y se llevó el dorso de la mano a la boca para hacerlo. “¿The Patridge Family? ¿En serio?” pensó. Pasó la canción y un arreglo de silbidos y voces invadió sus oídos:

 

_Here is a little song I wrote_

_You might want to sing it note for note_

_Don't worry, be happy_

 

El rubio no pudo evitar tronar los dedos al son de la música, moviendo la cabeza con una sonrisilla boba en la cara. Pasó de nuevo la canción y esta vez los acordes de una guitarra acústica y un bajo llegaron a él, en una melodiosa armonía:

                                                                                                     

_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's all right_

 

Sonrió una vez más, paró el reproductor y se quitó los auriculares. Sacó el CD y volvió a guardarlo en su pequeño envoltorio.

—Sé que eres tú. Esto tiene escrito tu nombre por todos lados, cuatro ojos. Sal antes de que comience a lanzar maleficios a diestra y siniestra —advirtió Draco hacia su oficina aparentemente vacía. Se escuchó una risita amortiguada y de inmediato Potter apareció frente a él enfundado en su uniforme de Auror.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó, acercándose al escritorio y sentándose en una silla frente a él—. Se te veía muy sonreído.

Draco alzó una ceja de manera que pretendía ser amenazante, pero era cierto, estaba sonriendo sin poder apenas contenerse.

—Ha estado… entretenido —admitió—. ¿A qué debo el honor?

—Me enteré de lo de Croacia —dijo Harry, viéndole de esa manera demasiado intensa que solía utilizar—. Supuse que estarías ceñudo y quise venir y animarte el día —terminó, con una gran sonrisa.

—Los Malfoy no andamos “ceñudos”, Potter —corrigió Draco—. Y mucho menos necesitamos que nos “animen el día”.

—Ya —aceptó Harry—. Igual debes admitir que te ha gustado. Te vi disfrutarlo. A mí en particular me gusta mucho el track 08 —declaró, guiñándole un ojo.

Draco se sonrojó un poco, pero no cedió ni un ápice. Ese Potter siempre entrometiéndose en sus cosas, pendiente de sus logros o fracasos. Era desconcertante -y, por qué no decirlo, algo aterrador-.

—Ejem… —se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Acaso no tienes cosas más importantes que hacer allá afuera?

—Estar _contigo_ es importante, Malfoy —dijo en un tono bastante sugerente. Después se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta—. Pero tienes razón, hay malhechores que atrapar. Te veo luego, Dragoncito —se mofó, despidiéndose desde la puerta con un gesto de la mano en su sien.

—¿Dragon…? ¿¡Dragoncito!? ¡Vuelve aquí, imbécil! —bramó Draco, indignado.

Pero ya era tarde. Harry se había marchado, dejándole una sonrisa boba en los labios y el ánimo menos quebrado.


	3. Peluche

—¿Acaso esta es tu idea de una primera cita, Potter? Porque está muy trillada.

Draco se dejaba guiar por Harry, caminando pesadamente hacia una gran entrada de metal. Estaban cerca de alguna playa de Brighton, y frente a ellos incontables armatostes de hierro se alzaban imponentes en la luz del día. Un gran cartel algo oxidado rezaba “Brighton’s Fair”, indicando sin lugar a dudas que estaban en una feria.

—Draco, no seas pesado. Las ferias son divertidas. Además tú dijiste que no querías ir a cenar —le recordó Harry, arrastrándolo por un brazo hacia el interior de la feria.

Varios stands con comida, juegos y demás atracciones estaban desperdigados por todos lados, y al fondo grandes estructuras de metal se elevaban por encima de sus cabezas. Esta era la primera vez que el rubio salía con Harry, quién luego de varios intentos e innumerables indirectas había conseguido que Draco al fin aceptara.

No es que a Draco le fuera indiferente el moreno -menos cuando se paseaba todos los días embutido en ese ajustado traje de Auror que le sentaba tan bien-, pero el solo pensamiento de intentar algo con él y que no funcionara lo hacían desistir por completo de la idea. Eso hasta aquel día en el cual Harry le regalara _esa_ compilación de música tan bonita e insinuante.

—No me apetece tener que estar pendiente todo el rato de si algún resentido post-guerra le agrega filtro de muertos en vida a mi vino tinto —admitió Draco—. Pero eso no significaba alejarnos del mundo mágico. Esto está atestado de muggles.

Harry lo ignoró y siguió arrastrándolo hasta dar con el stand que buscaba. Lo soltó cerca de unas barandillas, se acercó al stand y le dejó solo por unos minutos. Regresó con un par de esponjosos algodones de azúcar en color rosa chillón.

—Pensé que sería mejor un sitio muggle. Ya sabes, para evitar que esos entrometidos del profeta y corazón de bruja hagan un gran escándalo con nuestra salida  —declaró, dando un mordisco a su algodón y sonriendo al saborear el azúcar—. Igual podemos irnos de aquí si eso quieres. Saldremos otro día o simplemente no salimos y ya. No es como si te quisiera obligar a nada.

Draco reconsideró las cosas y decidió que prefería estar rodeado de muggles pero con Potter que rodeado de magos pero sin él. Dio él también un gran mordisco a su algodón y habló:

—Admito que no está _tan_ mal esto de la feria. Podríamos pasarla bien, supongo —aceptó. Dio otro mordisco a su algodón y continuó—. Imagino que habrás planeado actividades, Potter. Sabes que no me gusta improvisar y…

Pero el rubio tuvo que callar. Harry lo miraba de nuevo con esa expresión embelesada que siempre le dedicaba, y eso lo ponía incómodo y estúpidamente feliz a partes iguales. El moreno se acercó silenciosamente, mirándole, invadiendo su espacio personal. Draco no supo cuanto tiempo llevaban así e incluso pensó que había dejado de respirar por algunos segundos. Sintió un cálido pulgar acariciar la comisura derecha de sus labios y allí sí que estuvo seguro de haber dejado de respirar. Potter se llevó ese mismo pulgar a la boca y lo chupó con un sonido de succión bastante sexy. Se relamió los labios y habló, con voz un par de octavas más profunda:

—Tenías un poco de algodón pegado allí, Malfoy. Lo siento.

Draco pareció despertar de un largo sueño, parpadeó un par de veces y habló, notando la boca extremadamente seca.

—N-no hay problema, Potter. Decía que espero que tengas alguna clase de itinerario para nuestra cita.

—Claro que lo tengo —aseguró Harry—. ¿Te apetece coger algunas bolas?

—¿Perdón? —exclamó Draco, con los ojos como platos y la respiración repentinamente agitada.

—Coger algunas bolas —repitió Potter—. Para lanzarlas. Para ganar premios —terminó, señalando hacia uno de los stands cercanos. En él había muchos peluches colgando de las paredes y en una larga mesa varias latas apiladas en forma de pirámide.

—Oh… ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?

Luego de acabarse el algodón, ambos se acercaron al stand de juegos. El moreno pagó dos turnos al dependiente.

—Tú primero —informó.

—Gracias, pero será en vano. Soy muy malo con estas cosas —respondió Draco, tomando las tres pelotas que le entregaba el encargado.

—Habrá que verlo —declaró Harry, apartándose.

Draco tomó la primera bola, la apuntó a la pirámide y lanzó. La bola rozó una de las latas laterales y ésta apenas y se movió. Impactó en la pared del fondo con un estruendo. Las demás bolas corrieron prácticamente con la misma suerte, dejando a Malfoy frustrado y a Harry casi llorando de risa.

—Oh, calla, Potter. Te dije que no se me daba bien —increpó Draco, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tranquilo, Malfoy. No esperaba que lo hicieras a la primera. Ya lo hago yo —dijo, situándose frente a la pirámide de latas. Volteó a ver a Malfoy y habló una vez más—. ¿Quieres el oso Teddy o el conejito?

—El oso Teddy —respondió Draco sin dudar, fijándose en que el oso sólo podía ser ganado con el primer tiro. Quería fastidiar a Potter aunque fuera un poquito.

—El oso será —dijo Harry, lanzando la bola con inusitada fuerza y tirando todas las latas de un solo golpe.

Draco no pudo evitar abrir la boca ante aquella demostración del moreno, y apenas y reaccionó cuando este depositó en sus manos el mencionado oso. Recompuso el gesto y parpadeó, observando al oso con detenimiento, aún anonadado. Era marrón chocolate, con ojos azules y un corbatín rojo en el cuello.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó el moreno, seguramente preocupado por la extraña cara de Draco.

—C-claro, Potter. Me encanta. Muchas gracias —agradeció este. Harry sonrió y lo arrastró hacia otro stand.

Aparentemente, Harry era toda una caja de sorpresas, una muy musculosa y sexy. Y ¡por Merlín! que Draco estaba dispuesto a descubrirlas todas en compañía de su nuevo peluche de felpa.


	4. Colguije

El crepitar de la chimenea se escuchaba en todo el salón. Dos cuerpos se movían como uno sólo, enzarzados en una batalla infinita. Sin ganador o perdedor, simplemente enlazados compartiendo el mismo espacio. El aire de la habitación volviéndose cada vez más denso, palpable, como si con cada suspiro exhalado éste ganara consistencia.

Un reguero de ropa por toda la alfombra y dos hombres encima de ella. Harry debajo, sentado sobre sus pantorrillas. Draco sentado sobre él, abrazado al cuello de su amante como si su vida dependiera de ello. Moviéndose acompasados a los latidos de ambos corazones, respirando el mismo aire, en un abrazo sensual y profundo. Un último movimiento de cadera por parte del rubio y Harry se tensó, el orgasmo golpeándole en oleadas indescriptiblemente placenteras. Se abrazó a Draco por la cintura mientras este también se tensaba, ambos corriéndose al mismo tiempo, ambos llegando al cielo y bajando en el mismo momento.

Agitados se abrazaron mientras el sudor perlaba sus cuerpos. Tomando bocanadas de aire para no desfallecer por el esfuerzo realizado, respirando profundamente mientras sus fosas nasales se veían inundadas por el olor del otro. Un par de minutos más y Draco levantó un poco las caderas, dejando salir a Harry de su interior. Le abrazó con fuerza y se separó, en busca de aire más fresco y respirable. Se estiró y tomó dos copas y la botella de vino de la cubeta con hielo que había quedado completamente olvidada junto al sofá, mientras que Harry a su lado estiró sus piernas y se recostó hacia atrás en el piso, apoyándose en las palmas de las manos.

Draco sonrió al ver como Harry lo devoraba con la mirada, aún después de haber tenido sexo su novio seguía deseándole, y eso era algo de lo cual a él le encantaba estar al tanto. Deliberadamente inyectaba sensualidad en cada movimiento: tomó una copa, sirviendo algo de vino de forma completamente experta, y la dejó a un lado. Hizo lo mismo con la otra copa y se la tendió al moreno, rozando un poco los dedos de su amante en el proceso, haciéndole morderse el labio con lujuria.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó el rubio, irguiéndose y elevando la barbilla al tiempo que tomaba su copa para chocarla con la de Harry.

—Sabes que me encantas, Draco —dijo Harry, mientras el tintineo del cristal hacía que se le erizaran un poco los vellos de la nuca. Ambos bebieron de su copa sin dejar de hacer contacto visual, prometiendo de manera silenciosa que luego del receso habría más acción.

Harry tomó el resto de su trago de un tirón y comenzó a revolver el amasijo de ropa cerca de él, aparentemente buscando algo entre los pliegues de su túnica. Luego de un momento al fin dio con lo que buscaba: Un paquetito forrado en terciopelo color rojo sangre. Lo miró un instante antes de llamar la atención de Draco y acercarse más a él para entregárselo.

—Amor, feliz primer aniversario —declaró, colocando el paquetito en una de las níveas manos de su pareja.

—Pensé que habíamos dicho que no haríamos regalos… —increpó este, entre emocionado y apenado—. Yo… no tengo nada para ti.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Harry, restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano—. Es que… esto… No pude evitarlo. No tienes que regalarme nada. Es simplemente un obsequio por ser una persona tan maravillosa.

Draco le miró con ternura, posó una mano en su mejilla por un par de segundos y luego la bajó para abrir el paquetito rojo. Dentro estaba forrado con una seda acolchada, y en medio de eso, un pequeño camafeo de oro en forma de snitch, con una cadena a juego. El rubio lo tomó entre sus manos, leyendo la inscripción en uno de sus lados:

_Te amo, D._

_H._

—Oh, Harry, es precioso. Esto es… es decir… —se quedó sin palabras por un momento, respirando con dificultad y con lagrimillas asomándose en sus ojos. Era el mejor regalo que alguien le hubiera dado nunca y simplemente no sabía que decir.

—Me alegra que te guste, cielo. Pero aún hay más —aseguró el moreno.

Harry tomó el camafeo entre sus manos y presionó un poco las alas de las snitch, estas se doblaron hacia abajo y dejaron que el camafeo se abriera por la mitad. Había dos fotos dentro de este, una de Draco y otra de Harry, ambos mirándose mutuamente, como la primera vez. Harry le pasó el camafeo al rubio, quién dio un pequeño grito ahogado al ver las fotos.

—Harry, estas son… ¿Son las fotos de nuestra primera cita?

—Ajá —afirmó el moreno, con un asentimiento—, de cuando fuimos a esa feria en Brighton. Las encontré en uno de mis viejos uniformes y decidí hacerte un regalo con ellas. Sé que las querías y nunca las conseguimos. Yo pensé que se habían perdido para siempre pero ya ves que…

A Harry no le alcanzó el tiempo para terminar la idea, pues Draco se había abalanzado sobre él para abrazarle y besarle con total vehemencia. Un beso más y el rubio se quedó prendado del cuello del otro, con la cabeza escondida entre el hombro y el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry.

—Muchas gracias, amor. Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca. No tienes idea de cuánto significa todo esto para mí.

Harry se movió hacia atrás y tomó el mentón de Draco para encararle. Esos ojos color acero que tanto adoraba lo miraban empañados con lágrimas de felicidad. Mientras esos ojos le pertenecieran a él, todo estaría bien en el mundo. El moreno cerró la distancia que los separaba y besó los labios de su amante. Los labios de su amor verdadero. Los labios de su Draco.


End file.
